Club Penguin Sun Troops
The Club Penguin Sun Troopers were created in early 2009 by Hampton4life and Sklooperis. History The first CPST were originally created by Hampton4Life and Sklooperis. In the original first generation, the army weren’t exactly an established top ten army, but noted as one of the more powerful medium armies, and had brief stints in the top ten. The army consisted in the original generation of various different leaders, who have had illustrious careers outside of the Sun Troops, including Jerry and Ganger amongst others in the first generation. The army disbanded, and were one of the original armies involved in the Golden Troops merge. The army was re-created in 2011 by Wwebestfan, and instantly reached heights that the first generation weren’t able to, and consistently managed to get over twenty on CP. Tensions began to arise between the Sun Troops and Golden Troops for a couple of reasons. The first was that many member of the Golden Troops were also in the Sun Troops, creating dilemas for many during event times. The second was that the GT were acting in a ‘snobby’ manner towards the ST, and disregarded them as an army capable of achieving great things. The ST vs. GT war shocked all of the army community at that moment in time. Two armies that had owners, mods and members in both armies were now having the choose a side. The GT were a slightly bigger army at the time, and went in favourites in the war. The war went on for a few weeks, before both sides made and agreement to end the war and re-build their brother alliance. Following on from the war, the Sun Troops entered the second annual CPAC Legends Cup. They faced off against the Ninjas in the first round of the tournament. In a tightly fought battle, it was decided that the Ninjas were winners, but this caused a lot of controversy, as either side could have been given as winners. The Sun Troops followed this up with a war on the Ninjas, in which they convincingly won. Following on from their ‘Golden Age’ in the summer of 2011, the Sun Troops experienced a great fall, with inspiring leader Boofgall1 leaving the helm. In the winter of 2011, the army returned over the leadership of Wenny, Teal Violin, and Ajman9011. They entered a war against the Night Warriors in December of 2011. This war highlighted the fall of both armies, but the Sun Troops ended up victorious, having taken all of NW’s servers, including capitol server, Fog. This was sadly for the NW their last straw as an army, and they died shortly after. Following on from the war, ST had a few weeks of success. They managed to average 15 in a few events, but sadly inactivity led to the armies inevitable fall and death in early 2012. The three leaders at the time all agreed it was the appropriate time to shut down ST. Since then, there’s been discussions between former leaders as to a return, but nothing ever materialized. The Sun Troops were regarded as a highly welcoming army who always pulled through in times of need. The following is a post from Andy (Lord Zenith) from SMAP on the Sun Troops History: Important inputs by Ajman9011 and Zakster, ex-CPST leaders They were outside of the Top 10 for months and worked very hard to get into it. Both Hampton4life and Sklooperis were little known in the army community. They were friends outside of CP Armies and are renowned for the teamwork they did. Under their guidance, CPST was led to impressive sizes and got into the Top 10 many weeks in a row. After the retirement of both leaders, CPST was merged with the Golden Warriors to make the Golden Troops. Since then, CPST has been officially recreated once. This generation was created by Wenny123abc and was led by some other 1st generation Sun Troopers as well. It achieved 4th in the Top 10 and 5th a few others times at it's peak Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2009